a game with no winner
by lovegodofficial
Summary: The Chamberlain brings a lost and frightened Songbird home, without understanding why they flew away in the first place. Technically OC x Canon but things are far from romantic at this point.


[Author's Notes for context]

just a ficlet that's a part of a larger selfship plot,,, pls be nice this is my first time posting anything here gjdmgmgm

a bit of context: Ineece/Songbird is a Sifa Gelfling who becomes integrated into the Castle of the Crystal as an entertainer/personal attendant to the Skeksis after offering their services as tithing. Things are pretty much saccharine luxury for them until Ineece witnesses the first "extraction" of Essense. So they run away, stealing some books of dark magic from the Scrollkeeper's library.

They become obsessed with revenge, horrified on behalf of their fellow Gelfling and also the realization that they would most likely have been drained themselves the second they weren't fun or useful to the Skeksis anymore.

At some point they return to carry out their revenge plan, but they run into the Scientist before they do anything. Ineece had left before the peeper beetle incident and seeing someone they once considered a dear friend injured brings back a lot of old feelings.

Aaaaand tbh all Scientist needed was someone who genuinely cared about him and appreciated him so,,, he and Ineece come up with a new plan. They wreck the remains of the Scientist's machine so the other Skeksis can't drain anyone or anything else. And they both leave together.

The remaining Skeksis freak tf out when they see the machine is broken and the Scientist is gone, as he's the only one with the technical knowledge to fix it. So The Hunter gets called to find Rian *and* the Scientist.

But Ineece ends up getting caught first and taken back. This is the exchange between them and the Chamberlain during that very tense ride back.

Basically it's a canon divergent version of the carriage scene between Rian and the Chamberlain.

* * *

Ineece dug their nails into their seat, holding tight as the carriage lurched over what was most likely an old tree root. Rides through the forest were always especially bumpy.

Not so long ago, a venture like this would have been exciting for Ineece. But in their current state- being taken back to a place they had once called home, having their ear talked off by someone they once called a friend- they could find very little pleasure in even the memory of better times. Said "better times" were a lie anyway.

The Chamberlain's shrill voice cut through Ineece's foggy thoughts, bringing them back to their uncertain reality.

"Before we return to Castle of Crystal, perhaps we should get Songbird's story straight, yes?"

"I'm not telling you where Skektek is, or any of the others for that matter," Ineece replied curtly, "so we can skip the formalities and get to the part where you throw me in a dungeon and torture me for treason."

" Songbird ," the Chamberlain raised a claw to his heart, "it wounds poor Skeksil that you think we would do such a thing!"

The corners of Ineece's mouth twitched as they crossed their arms.

"Skeksis miss you," the Chamberlain continued in a crooning voice, pressing both claws over his heart, "Skeksis have been worried sick about our Songbird. They will be far too overjoyed to have you back to accuse you of being wrapped up in this horrible conspiracy."

"You're insufferable," Ineece huffed, voice low, more to themself than anyone else, "I can't believe I ever liked you."

Something about that statement took the Chamberlain by surprise. He blinked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

" Hmmm ?"

Oh sod.

Ineece immediately felt their face grow hot. They should have known how transparent they could be in an emotional state. Their feelings lay bare and exposed in their every word, in every subtle shift of their body when they weren't careful.

"As a friend," Ineece corrected far too quickly, their voice a hiss through gritted teeth, "don't flatter yourself."

Despite their best efforts to load their words with venom, to stare daggers at the Skeksis across from them, he could still see beyond it.

He was too clever for this desperate performance. Slippery, duplicitous, clever Chamberlain.

"No doubt little Songbird once loved Skeksil as friend," the Chamberlain cooed, "no doubt at all, but I believe there is more to story, hmmm ?"

Ineece's arms tightened across their chest, nails digging into their arms through the fabric of their sleeves.

"Perhaps there is," Ineece replied darkly, "but none of that matters now. My feelings don't change the reality of what you are."

"And what is Skeksil?"

Ineece stared at the Chamberlain, his head still tilted slightly to one side, feigning innocent curiosity. When meeting his gaze became too overwhelming, Ineece looked down to their lap, still feeling the Chamberlain's critical eyes boring into them.

"A monster," Ineece's voice was low, "all of you are monsters. You always were. I just can't believe it took this long to realize."

They didn't look up to gauge the Chamberlain's reaction. There was no way in Thra he would feel shame at such an accusation, and even if he did, Ineece didn't care. They knew it was true.

"How are Skeksis monsters?" the Chamberlain asked finally.

Ineece looked back up at him. His expression was one of patient curiosity, as if coaxing a childling. It made Ineece's blood boil.

"Because you use us. You take from Gelfling under the guise of protecting us, only to stab us in the back. You killed an innocent- one of your own castle guards- someone who believed in you, who was dedicating her life to protecting you. And how did you repay her service? By devouring her?"

"Mira was loyal to her very end." the Chamberlain replied, calmly and matter-of-factly, "Castle guards are prepared to die for Skeksis, to keep us alive. Mira simply did that outside of battle."

"She trusted you."

"She trusted Skeksis to make best decision for sake of Thra. We are only preserving our minds and bodies so we may continue to serve."

Ineece was silent, not because they had nothing to say, but because they realized this debate was pointless. No matter what they said, the Chamberlain would have a counterpoint, and the cycle would repeat until Ineece had either been burned out or, horrifyingly, had been convinced otherwise. They had seen him do this before.

The only way to win Skeksil's game was not to play.

"Besides," he continued, "if Skeksis were no longer around, what would become of Songbird?"

This question caught Ineece off-guard.

"Pardon?"

"You would be left alone," Chamberlain explained, "friendless, working smelly docks again for your remaining trine. Is that any way to live?"

Ineece laughed bitterly.

"I'd sooner shovel landstrider sod for the rest of my life than be a traitor to my own kind."

The Chamberlain shifted in his seat. His compulsive, contemplative hum sounded almost like a growl.

" Hmmm , You speak so highly of Gelfling lives, but what about mine, or lives of my fellow Skeksis? Do those not also matter to you?"

Ineece's mouth went dry. They felt guilty, which they knew was exactly how the Chamberlain wanted them to feel. The bitterness in his voice- no matter how fake- still stung.

"I never said your lives didn't matter." Ineece replied faintly, eyes cast down to focus on the Chamberlain's claws which now sat on his lap. One, healthy and preened, lay almost protectively over the other, which was wrapped tightly in gauze.

Ineece wondered absently which of the others was responsible for that. The General, most likely.

"Then why are you so opposed to draining?" Chamberlain spat, more accusation than question, "Skeksis death is inevitable without it."

"As is everyone's death." Ineece answered distantly, "I don't see how it's fair that you get to live forever while everyone elses' lives get cut short."

"Death isn't fair!" Chamberlain exclaimed suddenly, his voice high, almost hysterical, causing Ineece to jump and look him in the eyes.

"Death is a nasty, cruel joke . Gelfling wouldn't think twice of draining Podling if it cured them of death! Every day, crawlies eat each other to avoid death! How are you so quick to condemn us for doing same?"

Ineece blinked, heart hammering in their ears as they stared up at Skeksil.

"You're afraid." they murmured, smiling almost out of sympathy, "Is that is? It all comes down to fear? Do you think that makes you special? We all fear death, I fear death, but you don't see me swilling Essense in a desperate act to keep it at bay. It's childish to think you can run from it forever."

The Chamberlain cringed and rolled his eyes, turning his gaze to the scenery outside the carriage. The forest had become noticeably less dense. It wouldn't be long before they were out of the woods and onto the clearing which led straight to the Castle of the Crystal.

He turned back to Ineece, sneering.

"What of Scientist then?" he asked bitterly, "His machine, his brilliance was what led to Mira's draining. Would that not make him most monstrous by your logic? But noo , Songbird doesn't call Scientist a monster because he condemns true monsters to their deaths to absolve him of his guilt! As if our fates were his to decide!"

A smirk found its way on Ineece's lips.

"Maybe he wouldn't have come with me in the first place if you weren't so terrible to him. After that little punishment ritual you all pulled, it shouldn't come as any surprise he left."

The Chamberlain's jaw clenched. It was only for a brief moment, but it spoke volumes to Ineece.

"Twas merely damage control," the Chamberlain exhaled, his body relaxing, "I was only making best of bad situation. Nothing personal against Scientist. He knew that."

"Damage control, huh?" Ineece raised an eyebrow, "From what I heard, it sounded like you were only out to save your own hide."

"You say that like self-preservation is bad thing." Chamberlain squawked indignantly.

"If it means throwing someone else under the carriage, then yes, I think it's reprehensible." Ineece replied flatly.

"So judgemental of Skeksil," he bemoaned, "and yet so understanding of Scientist. Do you forgive him so easily?"

"For what, specifically?"

Despite the Chamberlain's best efforts, Ineece remained unshaken. They continued without waiting for a response from him.

"Do I forgive him for what he did to Mira? No. I'm not the one to absolve him of that. I'm not sure if any single being in Thra is the one with such a right… But I don't think he's too far gone to change, and I want to help him with that…"

They paused, thinking for a moment before continuing with a sigh.

"As for betraying my trust… I think my forgiveness is a process. I am starting to feel safe around him again."

Skeksil was oddly quiet after this.

"You don't feel safe around me?" he asked, his previously confrontational tone gone.

"Not anymore, now that I know you would throw me away and drink my Essense without a second thought."

The Chamberlain looked legitimately shocked at this. He spoke slowly, voice uncharacteristically soft.

"No, never. Neecie is special."

In any other circumstance, being referred to by that nickname would have made Ineece smile, would have sent a pleasant tickle up their body that would overflow and bubble into laughter or an excited flap of their arms. It was as if they physically couldn't contain the sheer joy such a gesture brought them.

But this time there was none of that warm familiar feeling. The endearment rang hollow in their ears.

Ineece turned away, gazing emptily at the passing scenery outside of the carriage.

"At this point, I have no reason to believe you mean anything you say."

The two were silent, the only noise being the creaking of the carriage around them and the crunching of flora below.

While he didn't acknowledge it, Skeksil noticed something he hadn't expected. A single tear, small and easily missed, ran down Ineece's cheek and dripped from their chin.

A hollow pang of sorrow struck the Chamberlain in his chest, crawling up into his throat and threatening to jump to his tongue. Whether it was to say something or release a sob of his own, it never came to be as Skeksil swallowed the feeling back down.

It was his turn to look away.


End file.
